Fantasizing
by fire-panther24
Summary: Miley gets caught fantasizing about a certain someone and Lilly wants to find out who. Oneshot. Liley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Fantasizing

_Miley watched as her crush was talking to Oliver about something that Miley couldn't hear. She couldn't hear because she was too focused on her favorite person. Everything about them was so perfect. The way they talked, laughed, or the way their sexy blonde hair sometimes fell over those gorgeous blue eyes. If only she could go right up to them and bring both their lips together in a heated kiss. If only her crush wasn't-_

"MILEY!" Oliver voice cut into Miley's thoughts abruptly. Miley turned to him.

"No need to yell I'm right here," She said.

"Well, you didn't answer the first three times," He shot back at her.

"There was a first three times?" Miley said. Oliver and Lilly nodded. Lilly crossed her arms and gave Miley a knowing look.

"You were dreaming about Jake again, weren't you?" She said. Miley shook her head.

"No way, why would I?"

"Because you totally have a crush on him," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Ew, no I don't! That's disgusting!" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Then if it wasn't Jake who was it?"

"Someone else..."

"Jake," Lilly interluded. Miley gave a frustrated sigh.

"No it wasn't!" She said.

"It so was otherwise you would've told me. You just don't wanna prove me right!" Miley rolled her eyes, made another frustrated sigh, and stomped off to the girl's restroom. Oliver and Lilly exchanged glances. "I think this is more than Jake..." Lilly said then followed Miley to the bathroom. "Miley, what's wrong? Why'd you make such a big deal about it?" Lilly asked as she walked up to Miley. Miley sighed and looked down.

"_I_ didn't, _you_ did. It wasn't Jake ok? So just forget about him," Miley said.

"Well, " Lilly said in a soft voice, "can you tell me who it was?" Miley shook her head. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? I'm your best friend, you can trust me!" She said with indiginty.

"I just can't ok?" Miley said, raising her voice slightly.

"Why not?!" Lilly cried, raising her voice too.

"Because!" Miley shouted back.

"Because why?" Lilly yelled in the same tone.

"Because it was you!" Miley yelled loudly . Lilly's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Miley clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"W-what?" Lilly asked in a disbelieving voice. Miley's mouth opened and closed before she ran past Lilly and darted out of the bathroom. Lilly stood there in a shell shocked sort of way. _Did, did Miley just admit that she was-was fantasizing about me? ME?_ Lilly thought to herself.

Miley ran out of the school building. She could leave school right now since it was lunch time but she'd have to come back as soon as it was over. Then she'd have to face Lilly and face the fact that she just basically admitted her love to Lilly. Miley groaned and slammed her fist into the wall next to her. Of course that didn't do anything except send pain up Miley's arm but she hardly noticed. She looked around. No body was even out here, it was the deserted section of the school.

Miley ran a hand through her hair. What the hell was she thinking, telling Lilly she was day dreaming about her? Miley turned to the wall again and continued slamming her fist into it, over and over again. _I am(punch) such a(punch)freakin'(punch)idiot!(punch)_ Miley though to herself. She stiffened when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her shoulders.

"You'll hurt yourself if you don't stop that, and I don't want you to get hurt," Lilly whispered in her ear. Miley shivered at the sound of her voice and Lilly's arms around her. "Please stop." Miley's fist was still raised and touching the wall. She let it fall limply to her side. "That's better," Lilly said as she kissed Miley's neck which caused her to shiver again. Miley turned around so she was facing Lilly.

"Lilly, I..." Miley started but was stopped by Lilly's lips on her own in a kiss that held so much lust and desire from both girls.

"I'm glad you admitted it to me," Lilly said with a smiled after she pulled back from the kiss. Miley gave her a look that said she wanted to know more. "You see, I've had a crush on you for a very long time, Miles. Now it makes me really, really happy to know you feel the same way," She concluded. Miley smiled.

"It makes me happy too," Miley said before giving Lilly another kiss. "It makes me happier than you'll ever know." They continued kissing, er, making out until the lunch bell rang 10 minutes later. They pulled back and smirked at each other then walked hand in hand to their class, ignoring the stares and comments from the other students and from Amber and Ashley who called out "Lesbian alert!" as they walked by. Miley and Lilly just gave the two mean girls matching reckless grins and gave each other a kiss in front of everyone.

"You'd better believe it!" Lilly said as they continued towards their 5th period class, still holding hands.

**A/N:** Heh, what's up with me and putting all these Liley oneshots up?And they're all short:P (sigh) I wish my friend felt that way about me...I mean...aw, hell with it, you guys already read that. So...


End file.
